Odette's Curse
by Piger123
Summary: Odette, a ruthless witch, decides to give the Charming family's new baby a special gift-a curse. (Henry doesn't think his father is dead; Neal tried to find Emma but couldn't; Emma still loves Neal)
1. Chapter 1

When Charming was carrying baby Emma to the tree, somebody leaped in front of him. Immediately he slid his sword out of the holster and whipped it out in front of him, all while he was trying to keep baby Emma steady. "Odette" Charming spit, his words full of hatred, "be gone with you!"

"Oh, but Charming, I have a gift for your daughter. It will show her how mean her parents were to me. It will be her everlasting reminder of how you tortured me by making me live on a small island. I could only see water for miles, Charming, and the only food I ate was fish, and…swans" Odette snickered, when realizing what she should give to Emma. "Swans" she repeated, seemed to agree with herself and then started whispering something in Bulgarian.

Charming to shocked for words didn't move for a while, but then came to his senses and pounced onto Odette. She easily dodged and said simply, "The spell is complete," right before she disappeared into a puff of white, watery mist.

After this encounter, Charming immediately dashed off to the log, when hearing Regina's men behind him.

After laying her in the log that smelled of sap, Charming started to cry. "Goodbye, I will always find you, my sweet, sweet, little Emma," Charming whispered lovingly and then kissed her forehead and closed the well-made wooden doors. Hearing a whoosh of air, he knew it worked, but somewhere deep inside of him, he wished it didn't.


	2. Chapter 2

-Right After the Curse breaks-

"Now I have to go find my daughter" Snow said lovingly up to David, her prince Charming.

"So it's true" Emma replied stepping up to them, her face-a mask, showing no emotion. Snow stared lovingly at her daughter, happy to _meet_ her for the first time since she was born. Snow adored knowing her before she knew she was her daughter because that way she knew of some things that she probably would have never said to her, knowing she was her mother. Snow also loved how she already knew some of her quirks, like baths over showers, running instead of swimming, staying inside when it was raining instead of running in the rain, etc. Charming, coming to his senses, nearly jumped on her as he gave her an enormous bear hug.

Emma looked at both her parents as they both squeezed her until she felt she couldn't breath. Emma looked them first with shock, then with a sense of 'that makes so much more sense now.' Emma happily sighed a sigh of relief.

Wondering what was wrong, or what made sense now, Charming looked at her with a confused look on his face until he remembered Odette's curse. "What's your curse," Charming growled.

Emma looked at him with shock, and then sheepishly whispered "I don't want to talk about it."

Snow looked shocked, her baby-cursed. So, she said loudly, "What curse, what is your curse, and how did I not know about this!"

Emma looked embarrassed as the color rose tainted her white cheeks. "I don't want to talk about it…besides Henry already knows, and, he's the most important person to me right now…I'm sorry." Emma was very glad as she walked away from her "family reunion" and towards Henry.

Henry looked up at her smiling, as he said, "Aren't you happy that it almost never rains in Storybrooke!"

"Yes" Emma sighed, "I'm very happy about that."

"Hold on, lets wait for Grandma and Grandpa to catch up" Henry said with a smile as big as the moon.

Emma looked at her son, laughing and said, "I guess, kid, they are."

As soon as Snow and Charming caught up, Henry said, "I know you're wondering 'bout Emma's curse." Emma looked at him in shock, wondering if he would tell them. Henry began again, "But, unfortunately I promised my mom that I wouldn't say anything…so I have taken matters into my own hands," Henry said proudly, while pulling a water bottle and water gun out of his backpack. Emma looked him in shock, her face as white as snow, as she started to sprint away from the group. But she was too late, Henry already had his finger on the water gun trigger, and then he shot. The water instantly soaked Emma's back, as she froze. She turned around slowly counting down the seconds in her head, 6, 5, 4. Her family ran over to her to see what would happen, 3, 2, 1.

Emma smirked at her son, right before a puff of white smoke started from underneath her boots and engulfed her. Charming and Snow stared with shock, partially wondering what was going happen, and partially wondering if their daughter was okay.

When the smoke cleared everybody gasped, besides Henry, he picked her up.


	3. Chapter 3

Snow looked at the swan, oh wait, her daughter, with shock. David looked at her with shock too until he remembered what Odette said. Henry started petting her, and she turned billed-face toward him, seeming not pleased that her son was holding and petting her, so he put her down. Emma then shook herself out, stretching her long wings, and neck. When she was in the bathtub, she couldn't do that. The only times that she "swaned-out" was when she was with henry by the river, or ocean, or at his castle. Henry loved his mother, and her _differences_ too. He especially loved how Emma had a blue crown too. Some of the feathers on her head were tinted a light blue/gray, and formed a ring.

Emma clearly not pleased with all the attention started to waddle away with henry by her side, while Snow watched, still in shock, and Charming trying to get snow out of shock.

Just then a car sped onto the street, and nearly squished Emma and Henry. A dark-haired man jumped out to go see if they're okay, but upon seeing the swan with the light blue feathers on her head, he knelt down with his arms open. Emma stared in shock at first, but then immediately waddled towards him and curled up on his lap, in his arms.

The man, still carrying Emma in one arm, went to the back of his car and took out a few towels. He then walked to the front of the car again, to where Henry stared in shock of the man and Snow stared in shock of her swan daughter, and Charming trying to get his wife out of shock, and put Emma down. He then knelt down again, towels in hand, and wrapped her up, trying to get her dry. Once the last bit of moisture left her white, ruffled feathers, the smoke appeared again.

Emma stood where the smoke cleared in the dry clothes she was wearing before. She looked at the man for a moment, before she ran up, and too everybody's surprise, kissed him. Everybody's jaw was dropped at this.

"Neal, I thought I would never see you again!" Emma said, tears streaking down her face. "I loved you, and will always love you, just, please don't leave me again" Emma murmured as they hugged.

"I will never leave you, and I will never stop fighting for you" Neal whispered as he stroked her blonde hair.


End file.
